fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Panama
|image = |kanji = 巴奈馬 |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Female |height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Black | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Dark Mage, Light Mage (Formerly) |team = |partner = |base of operations = Laughing Hand Headquarters |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic =Twilight Magic |alias = Twilight Witch, White Witch, Black Witch }} }} (巴奈馬, Panama), typically referred to as the Dark Sorceress (暗い巫女, Kuraifujo) and Black Witch (黒魔女, Kuromajo) respectively, was a gloomy and serious and a longtime associate of Dante Vespucci. Panama was one of the founding members of the , Laughing Hand, an organization that was coincidentally led by her compatriot Dante. In her Dark Guild, Panama served as Third-in-Command amongst her Guildmates. However, there were several times where Panama assumed command of Laughing Hand at the behest of Dante, but for whatever reason remained unknown. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Twilight Magic Twilight Magic *'Rise of Dawn': *'Fall of Dusk': *'Purgatory Extinguisher' *'Bright Heaven: Light Fury': *'Bright Heaven: Lightwave Barrier': *'Bright Heaven: Wrath of a God': *'Bright Heaven: Divine Punishment': (闇の魔法淵 Yami no Mahō: Yami Fuchi): A type of which allowed those with knowledge to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic for a variety of defensive and offensive purposes. Dark Abyss was a brand in which Panama accessed a dimension entirely composed of Dark Energy to fuel her relatively unique and robust brand of Darkness Magic. *'Dark Abyss Storage': *'Dark Abyss: Dusk Arena': *'Dark Abyss: Black Crescent': *'Dark Abyss: Rain of Darkness': *'Dark Abyss: Black Orb Mass Destruction': One of the most terrifying spells under her command, Panama rarely made use of the technique due to the sheer amount of damage it could potentially incur, although she didn't really mind it at all. Using a large amount of gathered Life-Force and , Panama can create a dark purple orb of chaotic energy in the palm of her hands. It was surrounded by a series of light magic energy that purposefully orbited the main sphere. Panama's primary point of delivery was to float high up in the air and casually drop the Orb to its designated point. The Orb would immediately detonate at Panama's own discretion, first contracting and then expanding in an enormous rate, absorbing anyone caught in its growing vicinity to further fuel the blast radius. The technique's blast radius was rumoured to be large enough to completely envelop an area as large as . *'Dark Abyss: End of Eden': *'Dark Abyss: Darkness Falls': The namesake of 's particular brand of . Dark Abyss, by all known accounts, was largely described to be a forbidden spell. (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): A type of normally associated with Dark Guilds, those who possess knowledge of this branch were regularly scrutinized and looked down upon. Shadow Magic allowed to manipulate and utilize the shadows of anyone and anything within a specific amount of distance around her. Normally, this granted Panama a great amount of tactical advantage against her enemies, since it could exist anywhere provided the right requirements were in place. Panama was skilled and creative enough to deceptively utilize the slight shadow overcast caused by her body to cast the majority of her spells without much hindrance. Unlike the Shadow Magic showcased by against his battle with , Panama's own brand of Shadow Magic was shown to be quite durable, possibly as a result of her investing a significantly larger amount of into her spells. *' ' (影形, Kage Katachi): A Shadow Magic Spell that allowed Panama to transmute her body into that of a Shadow. It allowed her the special ability to scale any surface without any amount of hindrance whatsoever. It proved to be quite flexible in its usage, allowing Panama to escape almost every attack unscathed and flee from enemies with the fear of being tracked. She was able to assume this form at any time she desired. :*'Shadow Form: Body Film': Rather than transmuting her body into that of a Shadow, Panama merely encased her body in a film entirely composed of shadows. The film buffered any amount of sound Panama produced, allowed Panama to stealthily move around, and she also used into fully blend with shadows, granting her the element of surprise and an increased potential to escape. *'Shadow Tendrils' (影蔓, Kagetsuru): A Shadow Spell designed entirely to maim and kills its intended target(s). Panama used the slight overcast of her arms to generate a long shadow tendril. Through her own volition, Panama granted the shadow tendril an extremely sharp tip, to which she used it to pierce bodies and objects. By using a large overcast of shadows, Panama was also able to utilize a wide-scale version of Shadow Tendrils. In nonviolent conflicts, Panama used Shadow Tendrils as a makeshift whip, swatting anyone who attempted to stand in her way. *'Shadow Puppet' (影人形, Kageningyou): *'Shadow Phantom' (影幽霊, Kageyuurei): One of 's most used Shadow Spells, it allowed the Dark Mage to use the shadows of anyone and anything to conjure ghostly Phantoms to attack her intended target(s). Since the Phantoms were entirely composed of shadows, a phenomenon with no physical existence but only as an area where direct light from a light source cannot reach due to an obstruction by an object (ex. Human Body), it could not be directly fought. Panama primarily used Shadow Phantom on those unaware of the Dark Mage's abilities, often catching them by surprise once a Phantom appeared right behind them. She also used to it supplement Laughing Hand's Mage Soldiers, providing a distinct numerical advantage in the fields of battle. According to Panama, the only way to stop her Shadow Phantoms permanently was through the use of concentrated . Other Magic Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Panama was quite skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, often changing her appearance to trick people to feel a sense of ease, often going for lighter colors of clothing. However, Panama regularly used her Transformation Magic to take on the appearance of a Crow for easy and unhindered transportation. Notes Trivia *Many claim that Dante Vespucci was the reason for 's descent into darkness. However, others claim that Panama's possession and usage of Twilight Magic was what led her to fall into maddening darkness. *According to Panama, she desired to find the Mirror of Desire and/or the Gate of Truth to learn the secrets behind . *Unlike the majority of Laughing Hand, Panama was revealed to had deeply remorseful over the destruction of the White Horizon Guild, but due to her Black Witch persona taking hold the majority of the time, she was unable to express her regret. *Like with the majority of Laughing Hand, practiced a Subspecies Magic of several different Magics. This practice, greatly indicated that the Wielder was particularly skilled in Magic and Eternano manipulation. Behind the Scenes *Panama's Appearance was solely based on Pandora, Hade's loving yet paranoid Sister. *Panama's Character Name was a reference to the Republic of Panama, the southernmost country of Central America and the whole of North America. It was a reference to the Panama Canal, a 77.1-kilometre (48 mi) ship canal in Panama that connects the Atlantic Ocean (via the Caribbean Sea) to the Pacific Ocean, which allowed for shorter, faster, and safer route to the U.S. West Coast and to nations in and around the Pacific Ocean. Gallery File:Pan-Pandora.jpg File:Pan-Pandora2.png References Literature References Category:Dark Mage Category:Laughing Hand Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Villians